Oneshots of Child of a Prince
by TheLittlestTrickster
Summary: Numerous oneshots based off of the fanfic Lessons from a Prince, contains slash non slash angst etc etc . Requests are welcomed.
1. Multiple Personality Disorder

Clint was starting to believe that Tony had a multiple personality disorder. He stared at the boy who was leaning against the Captain as the two watched a movie together. Steve hadn't notice that Tony wasn't even paying attention to the movie but rather more interested in the fact that the older man had an arm around him. To anyone else this was a cute scene but to him and no doubt Natasha too, it was just strange. He had noticed that most people get blinded by the fact that Tony had the appearance of the kid especially the cap, but he was very well aware that the kid was way more excited that he should be. Hell, he was even BLUSHING for crying out loud! It wasn't too noticeable and would most likely go unnoticed by the others, but Clint could definitely tell that playboy Tony was getting flustered! As the movie continued, the archer decided to see if what he was assuming was correct. Hoping over the couch he sat on the other side of the patriot and smiled.

"So what are we watching?" He asked noticing Tony was glaring at him now.

"A movie you wouldn't like to watch," Tony said and clenched onto Steve's clothes. "Now go away Legolas."

"We're watching Snow White," Steve said. "I remember watching this when I was a kid. Tony actually got a copy of it so we could watch it together."

Steve ruffled Tony's hair which got the boy to smile brightly. Clint smirked at the sight and watched the movie with them. How could he not notice the tall tale signs of puppy love? Especially when it was as bad as this case? Glancing over at Tony he saw that he was still looking up to Steve with big eyes that basically sparkled with childish glee. He was unquestionably not going to let the kid live this down, EVER.

()movie ends()

"Aw can't I come training with you?" Tony whined.

"How about you play with Clint while I train Tony?" Steve asked ruffling his hair. "I'll play with you later."

Clint practically FELT the glare that the squirt gave him as he watched Steve leave. Before he knew it, normal size Tony was right in front of him ready to yell when the man just stopped in his place. Every time he returned to his adult state, Tony would easily get over his little 'crush' on the captain. It was if it never existed or he wasn't just admiring Steve on the couch as they watched a movie he specifically got for him. He'd still had the memory of liking him but at the same time he didn't act all love struck whenever the other man would walk in. In fact, he acted like he normally did, a big asshole. However if he was in his kid form he'd run up to him and beg to do something with Steve.

"You know you should REALLY stop teasing me when I'm in kid form," The genius said going to grab a beer. "I know magic at that stage you'll become a popsicle next time you ruin my time with the cap."

"What does it feel like?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"When you're a kid you admire him so much but now you could care less. What does it feel like when you go from loving him to being indifferent."

"...Well it's not exactly pleasant. When I'm a kid he's amazing in my eyes and I really want to be with him twenty four seven. All those 'amazing stories of Captain America' my dad would tell me come to mind and the fact that he's there in front of me is I guess...cool? Then when I switch over feels as if my heart is being ripped apart because I think like I do now. He's not 'amazing' as my dad told me he was, he follows the rules by the letter, he's a dull man and more than anything I would LOVE to punch him in the face. Then I go back to normal. I can't really explain it but, even though he didn't do anything the second I go back to normal...I hate him."

Tony drank the beer straight from the bottle before turning around to face Clint.

"It feels like shit basically," He said offering Clint a sip. "Then again it's called a crush for a reason, because in the end that's exactly what happen's, you get crushed."

"And right now?" Clint asked taking it.

"I feel like I want to go work on some of my cars. As for the cap...I 'respect' him and at the same time I still don't like him or hate him. So there's that."

"If you're working on cars you're not getting this back."

"You son of a bitch."

Watching Tony leave, Clint took a swig from the beer bottle. He likes him but doesn't, he hates him but doesn't, he doesn't care about him but he does, it's no wonder the guy for the most part stays in one form for long periods of time. It must be a roller coaster going back and forth. With a sigh he finished the rest of the alcohol before leaving the room.

()()

Knock, knock. He groaned upon hearing the sound of someone knocking on his door. Who the hell could be up at this time of night? Quietly he hopped out of bed and opened the door ready to speak a few choice words with whoever was there...when he felt an unnatural coldness hit him. Stepping back, Clint watched as Tony stepped into the room in his jotun form wearing nothing but a blanket that surrounded him.

"I hope I had not waken you from your rest," Tony whispered.

"You kind of did," Clint said. "Uh is something wrong?"

"May I stay in your room tonight? I do not wish to sleep alone at the moment..."

"Will you turn the cold off?"

"Of course I had not realized that I was in my jotun form to begin with...I apologize."

The coldness vanished right away and Tony shuffled over to get into the bed. There was a slight chuckle as he laid on one of the numerous pillows.

"You know you aren't truly a bird right?" He asked. "You do not need to make a nest out of these pillows."

"It's a lot more comfortable isn't it?" Clint asked getting in with him. "Good nIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Clint gasped loudly as Tony ran a hand on his bare chest. Grabbing onto the hands, he pushed the latter away in surprised. Of course though, his strength was practically nothing compared to someone who was half jotun. Instantly Tony got his hands back and he climbed on top of the archer. He struggled in his grip only to have a swift smack across the face.

"Do not struggle this will make the process all the more annoying," Tony said and smiled approvingly. "This I could enjoy...when I return to Asgard with my mother you must come back with me. Your body is absolutely delightful..."

"Yeah you clearly have lost it," Clint hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Recall our earlier conversation Legolas? About how I had an infatuation with the captain when I was in my child form? It is similar to that only, I'm not interested in him right now. You however, I'm enthralled by. But...shall I assume like everyone else you only enjoy my child side or my midgard side? Right now you must think that I am about to take over your mind to make you my slave just like mother had. As fun as that would be, I'm not going to do that, not to you. Instead I wish for you to take me."

Air seemed to disappear as Clint stared at him. He wanted him to...nope, that was not going to happen. It's not like he didn't think he was attractive or anything, Clint found him extremely good looking. The fact is however, Tony's 'darling sweet murderous' mother would castrate him if he even thought about doing it with him. There was no way he could have sex with him no way! However Tony wasn't going to take no for an answer and grabbed hold onto his pajama pants tearing them off. The man grinned slowly stroking his legs before reaching for the boxers.

"Okay what is wrong?" He asked.

"What is wrong is you're talking," The genius said frustrated. "Please do be quiet as I get what I want."

"...You had a nightmare again didn't you?"

There was silence.

"I do not know what you mean," He murmured glancing to the side. "I...simply wish to sleep with you."

"Of course you do," Clint said rolling his eyes. "Look I won't have sex with you but...if you're still scared I'll..."

Before he could finish his sentence Tony latched himself onto Clint. Hot tears landed on him as the genius rested his head on his chest. There was silence until he was certain that Tony's breathing had evened out. With a sigh, Clint tried to make himself more comfortable and drifted off as well.

()()

Clint was now fairly certain that Tony had a multiple personality disorder. As he entered the kitchen, he twitched at what he saw. There he was in his child form hugging the Captain as Bruce and Loki stared in shock. A deep blush was burned into the kid's face as he murmured something into Steve's leg. Bruce joked about how 'cute of a couple' they were which made Clint glare at him. Pushing past him, he ignored the look that Loki gave him in favor for the boy. Kneeling down, he tapped Tony's shoulder and got a rather harsh glare from him. He didn't even get to yell at him because the second he opened his mouth, Clint gave him a kiss.

"CLINT HE'S ONLY TEN!" Steve shouted panicked.

"You hog him all the time learn how to share," Clint said calmly.

Arms wrapped around his neck and he received a much more sensual kiss. A series of crashes started to happen. Loki began to curse out Clint for defiling his son and was clearly ready to kill him, the Hulk was the only thing keeping him back from him but he knew that the Hulk wanted to make him a pancake too. Steve...oh Steve's reaction had to be the best. Clint pulled away from Tony's lips only to see his other more _fun_ form. Grinning, he was about go for a second one when he felt himself being pulled away.

"We're having a word Clint," Steve said yanking him away.

"Can't we have a word AFTER I have my turn with Tony?" He asked with a smirk.

"NO!"

Looking back, Clint snickered as he saw Tony was his same ole playboy billionaire philanthropist self again. Loki was wiping his face even though it was clear that he didn't want it and glared over at him, blushing slightly.

Yep, Tony certainly had multiple personalities and you know what?

He sure as hell was going to enjoy that one personality.

**Made this finally woo**

**First off this is NOT CANON! Fanfic of a fanfic. Anyway it does kind of hold truth to what goes on with Tony. Tony's forms each have their own 'personality' that sort of sinks into Tony, he won't forget what he does whenever he a kid or a jotun but he doesn't feel the same things as he does when he's either one of them. **

**Going to do a brief explanation of the two personalities skip to the bottom if you don't want to be too spoiled but it shouldn't be too bad. After all, you guys might've already figured it out.**

**Kid he's innocent and sweet but still Tony so you know he'll still have the whole 'jerk' moments or the 'I'm better or I'm cooler' than you aura going on. However he can be easily amazed as well as fall for childish tendencies quicker.**

**Jotun he's a little more devilish and lustful for power or in the case sex. What wasn't shown here is the fact that he is also Tony's paranoia and when he's not on a brave tangent he is will think everyone is out to get him. He feels stronger while he's like this so if he's in this form 7/10 times he's terrified and needs security.**

**Okay down here**

**Anyway thanks for reading it check my bio and vote if you want a Ask Tony Loki Son Tumblr, he'll be switching personalities there. Seeyah**

**-Trickster**


	2. The Future of Tony

"Your hair is getting rather long my Prince," The maid said as she brushed his hair. "Perhaps when you return from your trip from Midgard we should have it cut?"

"Yeah that sounds great," Tony said as he worked on Jarvis. "Also could you perhaps gather me some flowers to bring to Midgard? I'm pretty sure they'd love to have some of the ones here, better than buying something cheesy like lilies or roses. Also it's been a little while since I last saw them I owe them the BEST flowers!"

"Very well sir I'll have one of the other servants fetch them real quick please stay right here while I go ask."

He glanced over and watched her leave before turning on Jarvis' new holographic form. Now standing before him was a teenager in a suit and tie with a clean cut hairstyle. The hologram didn't have a smile on and seemed to be rather bored of the situation but soon, Tony was certain, he'd be able to get it to grin.

"Sir it's been quite some time since you used my hologram form," Jarvis said in his normal monotone voice.

"You freak out the servants what can I say?" Tony asked with a shrug. "...We're going back to Midgard after six years? Jeez they're going to be mad at me for not coming sooner."

"Do you wish for me to search for places to eat at while we are on Earth? Or are we merely staying just for a short while?"

"Go ahead, I still have money to pay for anything...S.H.I.E.L.D made sure of that. We might go sightseeing too and bring something back to mother and dad. I'm pretty sure dad misses Midgard too but mother has been keeping him a bit too occupied."

Hearing footsteps approaching, Tony shut off the hologram and pocketed the phone. Soon the maid came back along with some clean clothes for him to wear. Taking them from her, he quickly got dressed while she cheerfully remarked that he looked 'absolute dashing' in his new outfit. Yeah...dashing...he still semi questioned their fashion sense and he'd be living here for so long. That was his next goal, bring ACDC shirts and jeans to Asgard so they can learn what the hell style was. Tugging on the collar, Tony took a deep breathe in and gave the maid a smile.

More servants entered, one of them presented Tony with a bouquet of flowers all varied in color and size but beautiful none the less. He took them from their hand before giving them a nod, they left at once leaving him alone in his room with the flowers in his arms. Best clothes, check, flowers, check, now the only thing left was to get a ride on Sleipnir and head over to Heimdall. Grabbing his satchel, Tony walked out of his room and down the long hallways towards the stables.

Sleipnir, as always, was happy to see him the second he entered the stables and whinnied in joy as he came to free him from his stall. Patting his brother's back, Tony hopped on then walked him right out. He began galloping out of the castle area and the city towards the bifrost, crossing the rainbow bridge within a matter of minutes.

"Hello young Anthony," Heimdall said stopping him before he got any further.

"Hey Heimdall," Tony said hoping off. "Can I get a free trip to Midgard?"

"Did you ask your mother if you could go?"

"You see everything I'm pretty sure you know he did."

Heimdall smiled slightly which almost unnerved Tony. Since living in Asgard he rarely ever saw the man smile and when he did...wow did it creep him out. Maybe if he smiled more it be less creepy. The older man walked with him into the room and grabbed hold onto the bifrost.

"Have a safe trip young Anthony," Heimdall said then opened up the portal.

()()

Landing was never fun. He groaned slightly as he found himself standing in the middle of a park at some time or another. Everyone nearby freaked out for a second before going back to their usual pattern. New York has finally gotten to the point that if someone mysteriously popped up out of nowhere it's best to just go with the flow. At least it made it easier on him to get to his destination without people calling for the police.

"Jarvis give me directions to the meeting point," Tony said.

"Very well sir," Jarvis replied. "It is in walking distance but may I suggest you hurry? It appears that it's about to rain."

Glancing up at the graying sky, Tony nodded and rushed away from the park. He grumbled slightly as he felt some raindrops hit him. Why couldn't Heimdall have teleported him closer to the meeting place? By the time he'd get there he'd be soaking wet! Scowling slightly, Tony murmured to himself trying to remember any spell that would help him with his situation as he crossed the road. Just another block and he'd be there. Holding the flowers closer, the teenager smiled seeing the meeting place come into view. It looked crowded as ever and new people must've joined it in the past six years but he knew where his friends were so it wasn't like he'd get lost.

Going down the path already laid out, Tony glanced at some of the people there and wondered if anyone else he'd knew was there. He let out a happy sigh as he realized Pepper wasn't with these people just yet and made note to drop by her home later. Maybe she'd have her grandchildren over, he thought they were really cute even if it sort of hurt him to know that in the end...she did marry someone else. He shook his head from that thought though, he was about to see Steve, Natasha, and Clint soon he shouldn't be thinking negative thoughts.

Finally he was the place and the last of the Avengers were still there. Clearly their kids had come before him as he noticed a bunch of cards as well as lilies that was still new looking and fresh. Laughing slightly, Tony gave them his own flowers then took a seat.

"It's been a while guys...I'm sorry I hadn't come in a little while," Tony said laughing. "I was busy, lessons, training, and all sorts of things going on. My grandmother is actually trying to get me to find a girlfriend or boyfriend right now you know, as a 'future King of Asgard' I need a queen by my side." He stuck his tongue out at Clint. "And before you saying anything Legolas I KNOW my hair is long and I look more like Legolas than you now but screw you I rock this style. Though I'm getting a haircut the second I get home." Looking over at Natasha he grinned happily. "You know Sif misses you, she'd LOVE to fight you again but she's knows she can't anymore...it's a shame..."

He took a deep breath in and leaned back. Rain started to fall harder now completely drenching him.

"...You know...I don't blame you guys for staying on Midgard and starting your own families," Tony whispered. "I mean...I get it, why should you guys be forced to live as long as I will just because I'd be a little lonely? Sure sometimes I wish you guys had accepted my offer on eating one of those golden apple things...because then I wouldn't keep having to see you guys like this.." Letting out a groan, he glanced at Steve. "I know I know 'you don't have to keep coming back anymore Tony' but still you guys are my friends I'd come back every year for thousands of years!" Rain drops started to blur his vision. "...Dammit I miss you guys so much."

"Never pegged you as a looney that talks to graves Stark," A voice chuckled.

The rain all of a sudden stopped hitting him and he realized he was crying. Rubbing away the tears, Tony looked up to see an umbrella being held over his head by a man in a black and red spandex out. Standing up, the asgardian teen wiped away some of the dirt and mud then thanked the man.

"So who are you?" He asked.

"Names Deadpool!" The man said eagerly.

"...Oh I heard about you Fury hated you very much."

"Aw I'm hurt! I even attended his funeral and didn't make a mess either! Damn that day was sad...all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents were crying or trying not to cry it was depressing as fuck. Though not as depressing as Captain America's! Everyone in America was in mourning, anyone who could came to his funeral...nice speech by the way it actually tugged on my heart strings quite a bit!"

Tony remembered that day, all eyes were on him and he was in tears the entire time he talked finding it hard to keep them bay as he saw his friend laying there lifeless in a casket.

"Why are you here?" He asked as his throat began to hurt.

"...Friend of mine is here," Deadpool said. "You know Spiderman right?"

"Yeah of course, I talked to him a couple times but jeez his death...I felt so bad for his wife and kid but what can you do? Being a hero sucks horribly. My friends would still be alive if they had never been heroes but then I would never have met them..."

"It must suck to be you! You're pretty much immortal just like me! We get to see all our friends die while we still live on!" Deadpool had a slight tone of sadness in his voice. "...And I still try to die all the time just so I can be with Death once and for all. We can't always get what we want."

"You're a lot more calmer than I had expected, all the stories I've ever heard about you wasn't exactly good."

"Oh no I'm still fucking insane! HAHA! It's just...it's just...even I get moments of sanity and boy is it a bitch. Cause then I feel 'emotions' BLAH I hate it."

Tony smirked at the comment then looked at his friends again. Tears threatened to form again as the horrible feeling that soon the rest of the people he knew in Midgard would soon die too. Pepper, Rodney, Happy, everyone he knew or cared for would be gone and none of them ever accepted his offer on the golden apple. A hand was soon placed on his shoulder and he glanced at Deadpool.

"Kid if you keep thinking of the dead you'll soon go mad just like me," The mercenary said chuckling. "And soon you'll keep trying to find ways to kill yourself just to be with them again but you know you can't. It's better just to move on, it's fine to deal the past every now and again...but don't let ruin your life. You still gotta smile!"

"Heh...you're so weird," Tony laughed. "I'm about to go get something to eat want to come with me? I'll buy."

"OOH! I know this awesome place that sells chimichangas and they're DELICIOUS~! And if you're staying on Earth long I can make you my famous pancakes tomorrow morning! Oh oh oh! And in return you can get me some of that legendary Asgardian mead! It goes down like water but packs a punch! I want to know if my healing factor can't beat that! If not...SWEET I GET TO BE DRUNK!"

"Come on get a move on and show me this awesome place that sells chimichangas. You're starting to get on my nerves now and maybe you'll be quieter if I forced food into your mouth."

"Kinky as ever~ Stark but I make no promises that my other hole won't make noises."

Tony rolled his eyes as he forced the man out of the cemetery. With a quick glance back, the teenager smiled sadly then turned his attention back to the over the top merc.

"We're going to be the bestest friends from now on!" Deadpool cheered.

"Let me turn you into a teen and I MIGHT make you my acquaintance," He said

"The hell just your acquaintance? What the hell else do I have to do to make you my best friend then hoity toity? Give you a blow job?"

"I'm not letting you near my dick."

Deadpool was in absolute fits as they walked and Tony was absolutely fine with it. At least he wasn't alone anymore.

**Yeah one shot this is a sort of semi 'bad end' in which they don't take the golden apple and therefore age and therefore eventually die. **

**But I thought that's a little harsh give him a friend and since Deadpool is immortal too and I love Deadpool to the point one may consider it unhealthy. Also the fact both are the type who are afraid to be entirely alone...it works out 8D**

**Anymore oneshots you want me to do just tell me. I'm all ears.**


End file.
